Please, do it for me?
by alcoholocaustic
Summary: What happens during a week of full moons in Forks? When people start to show signs of gifts they shoudln't have? What happens when Edward loses control? Story is new. So it isn't as great as I want it, and this is my First story.
1. Big beefy men and Impatient women

Thank you to ALL who read and review.

Thank you to my BETA: LMG

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly. Stephanie Meyer owns it all! -sighs-

Summary:

****

MY STORY IS AU!

ENJOY!

********

Please, do it for me?

****

CHAPTER ONE

Angela's POV

Angela sighed, another vision would appear soon. And then she would be put through another boring vision of the nineteenth century, which she didn't exactly care for. Oversized men in tight clothes and stockings were not the kind of daydreams a teenage girl wants. She gave an involuntary shudder at threat thought. They never lasted long, maybe a minute and a half, but that minute and a half was filled with visions of men fighting, mostly over women; big beefy men, small beautiful women.

It had been happening for years, she had learned to ignore it to a certain extent but she still zoned out and stared off into space for a few minutes. She blamed the zoning out on day dreaming, everyone believed her so it didn't matter.

Angela Webber sighed.

It happened everyday at the same time. And being at Bella's house was making her feel a little antsy about the whole 'visions of the past' thing. She snorted to herself, it sounded like a song. She could never tell anyone about this, it was so stupid anyway, in her opinion she was just crazy. So she chatted nonchalantly with her friend and waited for the vision to interrupt her dull life.

The vision came to life slow enough to recognize what she was seeing, a happy little family.

A young man, and his young wife, with their small little child. Subconsciously, Angela knew it was Bella's family. The small child had her eyes, her hair, the laugh was hers, whose eyes, hair, laugh only younger and in a higher pitch. Small dimples marked the little girls face when she smiled, her eyes lit up whenever her mother laughed. Bella's mother's eyes did the same when she looked at the father. Such a happy family. What happened to make Bella's mom flee? They were all smiling, the young Renee making dinner, the young Charlie reading the paper.

Abruptly, the vision changed. Charlie was standing in the kitchen, Renee a few feet away from him, and they were yelling - screaming was a more appropriate word - at each other. He stalked away and she followed, her arm raised. They ran past little Bella's room waking her in the process. Bella lay huddled under the covers with her hands covering her ears.

And then the vision was gone. Angela looked up to find Bella staring at her worriedly with the weirdest expression on her face. "Bella? Are you okay?" She asked with a sigh.

"I was about to ask you the same question." Bella said with a weak smile.

"So what do you want to do now?" Angela asked pushing the vision back to that she could concentrate on her friend. She wasn't one for ideas. She was here to help Bella but she had no idea with what yet.

"Well…I need help as you know." Bella started. But then she laughed at her own private joke.

"Well. About what?" Angela asked with a sigh. "Just tell me already." She watched as Bella blushed. "Oh, come on, Bella!" She begged. They both started to laugh.

"I will tell you after dinner." Bella had made dinner while they had talked, and on Angela's part zoned out.

"What did you make?" Angela asked, she hadn't really had zoned out, even before the vision. Of course she wanted to ask Bella about her childhood now, but she wouldn't because then what would Bella think? Always the sensible one Angela kept her thoughts and concerns to herself.

"Just pizza. Popped it right in the oven." She smiled. "So, lets eat."

"Alright." Angela said with a shrug and a smile.

Bella's POV

That worried her, the expression on Angela face reminded her too much of Alice's most common expression, the look Alice got as she was seeing someone else's future.

It was a scary thought, she was probably worrying over nothing, but for some reason it didn't feel like nothing to her. They never got around to talking about the situation at hand, Charlie was home early. She sighed and smiled weakly at her. "We'll talk later for sure." She whispered to Angela and saw her nod.

She left just as Charlie came through the door and Bella sighed.

"I made pizza Charlie. I am going to go to bed now." She called on her way up the stairs, she tripped on the top step and sighed.

I knew he would be waiting for me in my room, just like he always was. I smiled and entered the room. He was sitting on the bed, a book in his hands. "Wuthering Heights again Edward?" She asked playfully. He didn't respond, didn't even look up from the book, so she waited but of course she was always the impatient one.

She waited, though it killed her to do so. Finally he read the last page, though she knew he could have finished it in maybe two seconds, he read at a normal pace. "Bella you are very impatient." He said in that soft velvety tone of his.

"And you read to slow." She said with a smile.

Edward just stared at me, a pained expression on his face. "Edward, what's wrong?" His expression changed, he smiled and her heart fluttered as it always did.

"Nothing that should harm you." He said.

"Should?" She asked raising her brow.

"That doesn't mean it won't, but it's really not that major." Edward said his eyes playful.

"Oh just spit it out Edward." Bella huffed.

"Whose impatient now?" He asked. She glared at him. "Oh, alright."

****

...On to chapter 2


	2. Serious, or teasing? Pick one

Thank you to ALL who read and review.

Thank you to my BETA: LMG

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly. Stephanie Meyer owns it all! -sighs-

Summary: What happens during a week of full moons in Forks? When people start to show signs of gifts they shoudln't have? What happens when Edward loses control? Story is new. So it isn't as great as I want it, and this is my First story.

****

MY STORY IS AU!

ENJOY!

********

Please, do it for me?

****

CHAPTER TWO

She waited for him to talk as she took a seat on the bed. "It's nothing horrible, not like-" He stopped, but not before she knew what he was talking about. In the clearing is where it all began, the three lone vampires; James, Laurent, and Victoria.

She didn't have the nightmares anymore, as long as she knew Edward was there. She waited for him to continue. He was being awfully slow today. "Have you noticed the moon this week?" He asked standing and walking to the window. She never felt him get up, the weight of the bed didn't shift. She often wondered how he managed that?

"No." Bella answered looking out the part of the window that his figure didn't block. Full moon. Wait...oh no! "Wasn't there a full moon on Monday?" She asked with a confused tone.

"There have been full moons every day this week." Edward answered his back stiff. Bella stared at him with a confused expression.

"Is that even possible?" She asked. He turned and gave her an 'how am I suppose to know' look. She rolled her eyes.

"Not that I know of." He finally said. She would definitely not argue with him about history that was for sure.

"So, why is that not particularly harmful to me?" She asked with a smile. He laughed, and walked back over to the bed pulling her into his lap.

"Bella, it's not the moon that would be harmful to you. Just the people in this town that might be." He sighed, which she knew was a choice foe what does this mean?? him, breathing was even a choice for him. Soon for her as well. The people in this town?

"What about the people in this town?" She asked. Her reply was muffled, since she had buried her face in his stomach, his cold skin freezing her through the shirt he wore. She shivered and she knew he would move her away from him. He did, lightly setting her on the bed. She sighed and glared at him.

"Dear Bella." He simply said with a shake of his head. "The moon, or god knows what has been affecting people in this town, we don't know how, or why." We meant Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Carlisle and Emse. She didn't list Rosalie because she wouldn't help even if she was dying.

"Affecting them how?" She asked leaning again the back headboard of her bed.

"We get our powers from our past lives. People in this town are staring to shows signs of powers they shouldn't have." He said with a worried glance towards the window. "Alice can't tell what is, and that is what bothers me." Bella knew it bothered Alice more to be blind.

Edward's POV

He watched her as she leaned against the headboard. That glare still fixated on him from letting her go. Well...his self control was not one of legends. It took everything he had in him just to put her away from him. She wanted him to throw self control out the window, but it was too big of a risk, he could kill her by accidentally forgetting how fragile she was. "What kind of gifts?" He heard he ask.

"I can't actually say at this point for certain..." He stopped being able to read Mike's thoughts on Monday, then Angela's the next day, a few others also. It frustrated him. Though he told himself, it was always hard to catch Angela's thoughts anyway.

"Can't say?" She asked teasingly. Her eyes had melted to a playful look. He smiled. He lazily crawled across the bed.

"Are you teasing me Isabella?" She glared at him, her teasing eyes disappeared. She pushed his shoulder, he didn't move, so she did. Jumping off the bed and running out of the room. She walked down to the kitchen and went to the fridge, she didn't know if he followed, but her doubts disappeared as she turned around.

"Hmpf." She grunted and moved around him, she walked back up to her room and she sat on the bed, serious again. "So, tell me what is really going on." She said with a raise of her brow. "Or are you trying to distract me?"

He sighed and sat down again also. "I don't really know."

**…..On to Chapter 3**


	3. Watch her while she sleeps

Thank you to ALL who read and review.

Thank you to my BETA: LMG

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly. Stephanie Meyer owns it all! -sighs-

Summary: What happens during a week of full moons in Forks? When people start to show signs of gifts they shoudln't have? What happens when Edward loses control? Story is new. So it isn't as great as I want it, and this is my First story.

****

MY STORY IS AU!

ENJOY!

****

Please, do it for me

CHAPTER THREE

BELLA POV

"Don't know if your trying to distract me, or don't know what's going on?" She asked. She played with the edge of the blanket on the bed, twisting it around in her fingers, the material slipping away and making her have to catch it again. She compared her life to that action, what she wanted always slipping away, making her run after it at full speed to get it back. And of course tripping at full speed.

"Bella." He started. She rolled her eyes and waited for him to continue. "I think both at the moment. It is really nothing to worry about, just something to keep an eye on." He was so confident that it was nothing that she had to believe him. "So I think distracting you from a maybe danger wouldn't hurt."

"Okay." Bella smiled at him. "So distraction tactic number one?" She asked raising her brow. He laughed at her and she laughed back.

"Well…" He said picking up one of her pillows. "This." He threw the pillow at her lightly, making it smack her in the face. It felt like she was hit in the face with a pillow made of wind. She laughed and grabbed the pillow and hurled it at him with everything she had. Which was not much. He laughed and she gave herself a moment to admire that sound before hoping off the bed, they had to sort of quiet, even though Charlie was a deep sleeper…well, with her luck who knows? He was beside her before she knew it, lifting her into his strong marble arms.

"Edward." She giggled and pushed her face into his shirt, inhaling the sent that was Edward Cullen.

"Bella." He countered. "This distraction stuff is quite fun." Edward said setting his head on top of hers.

"Tell me about it." He laughed and set her down.

"So, Bella, what shall we do tomorrow?" He asked. "Alice see's a storm coming, but we don't have to go with them if you don't want to." She had a momentary lapse of sanity, her mind throwing images she thought she had locked away permanently at her with no restraint. She quickly grabbed control of her run-away thoughts and smiled weakly at him.

"Let's go. There is no reason not to." She said. He raised his own brow at this.

"Bella…"

"Edward." She started. "I want to go." He sighed and eyed her critically. She sighed.

"Okay." He finally said.

"Good." She yawned and stretched out lazily. He laughed and pulled her up beside him on the bed.

"Time for bed sleeping beauty." He said tucking the cover between them. She sighed and snuggled closer to him. He laughed and began to hum her lullaby. She had about three seconds before she fell asleep.

"Love you." She said and closed her eyes.

"I love you too, my angel." She heard before falling asleep.

Edward POV

He held her as she slept like he always did listening to the slow pace of her breathing. Regulated, calm. The soft thud of her heart beat. It was easier now, after losing, well almost losing her once, he was able to do so much more.

He looked towards the window through the glass-like moon, full and bright. But it was not the moon that gave him his light. He unconsciously tightened his grip around his sleeping angel. He moved his gaze back to her face, and watched the emotions from her dream play out against her knowledge on her face. The sun came up, well came up and disappeared behind a wall of clouds as always.

He waited for her to wake, playing idly with a strand of her hair. She woke and rolled into his chest. "Bella?" He asked with a laugh. She smiled sleepily up at him and he smiled back.

"Hello." She said, her voice was gruff like always first thing in the morning. Edward thought that it was the cutest thing in the world.

"Morning." He laughed and hugged her close before letting her go so she could get up.

**…..On to Chapter 4**


	4. Raging emotions

Thank you to ALL who read and review.

Thank you to my BETA: LMG

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer is relentless in her owning of the twilight series, still I will try again to make it mine. The characters and various personalities belong to her.

Summary: What happens during a week of full moons in Forks? When people start to show signs of gifts they shoudln't have? What happens when Edward loses control? Story is new. So it isn't as great as I want it, and this is my First story.

****

MY STORY IS AU!

ENJOY!

****

Please, do it for me?

Bella POV

She loved waking up to him every morning. "Charlie gone already?" She asked.

"Left almost an hour ago." Edward replied staring at her hair. She rolled her eyes and stood from the bed.

"Human moment please." She said rushing to the bathroom. She had changes of clothes in the bathroom for nights and days like this. She quickly changed and moved the brush through her hair. She sighed at her reflection, still pale, still normal...ish. She quickly rushed back to her room to find that Edward wasn't in there.

"Bella." He called from the kitchen. "You have to eat."

She sighed and raced down the stairs. When she entered the kitchen Edward looked like he was trying to suppress a strong emotion. "Edward?" She asked with a smile.

"You didn't fall." He said nodding towards the stairs.

"You know that happens occasionally." Bella said with a slightly snappish tone. He frowned.

"I was playing, Bella." She glared at him for a few seconds and then burst into laughter.

"And you said I couldn't act." She was holding her stomach and he was now the one glaring.

"Bella, that was ridiculous." He said and placed a bowl of cereal on the table for her. She sat down and grabbed the spoon pointing it at him.

"_You_ are ridiculous." She said with a nod, as if to make a point. He glowered at her and she laughed. "You know it's true. Mr. Prone-to-over-reaction." She nodded again and took a bite of her cereal as if her point had been made and nothing else could change her mind.

"I..." He stopped, gave a shifty eyed left-to-right look, glowered, snapped his mouth shut, and then sighed. All she did was raise her brow in response. "How ever true that may be, that was still not funny." He said and sat down in the chair beside hers.

"Yes, it was so get over it." She finished her cereal in smug silence. She stood rinsed her dished, then turned to look back at Edward and asked with a quirky grin. "What time are we going to play baseball?"

"Around five." Edward answered. He knew it was better to just drop it. She won, as she almost never did, so he decided to give it to her, just this once.

"What time is it by the way?" She asked. Bella decided to drop it as well.

"Around one."

"God I slept for forever." She whined.

"Bella, it is no big deal. You won't have to worry about sleep soon anyway." She froze, and sighed. She didn't want to talk about it right now.

"Your right of course, and I wish you would stop that."

"Stop what?" He asked confused.

"Being right." She answered gruffly and pushed her chair into the table.

"Oh that, and how do you expect me to do that?"

"I don't know, just...nevermind." She said and walked towards the living room.

"Bella..." He sighed, the sound didn't sound right coming from him. "I am sorry my intelligence offends you."

"Oh, what a guy thing to say!" She was practically yelling now, and she had no idea why, this was a stupid thing to fight over. As if on cue, which it probably was, Alice burst through the front door.

"You shut up, and you don't talk." She gave the orders by pointing at them, Edward, then Bella.

"Alice..." Bella started.

"I said don't talk." She snapped and then, her beautiful face twisted into rage, turned to Edward. "Carry her." She said and flew out the door. Edward scooped her up.

"Close your eyes, love." He said. She obeyed by shoving her face into his shirt. _What was going on anyway?_

"Ready?" She nodded and felt the slight jerk as he took off, then nothing. It only lasted for a few seconds it seemed, the nothingness, then she felt the ground under her feet. Edward pulled her into the house and set her down on the couch. The others were spread out in the room. Esme and Carlisle and the couch, Alice and Jasper on the floor as well as Rosalie and Emmett. She fumed, this was getting annoying.

__

Why wasn't anyone talking? The anger boiled in her for another few minutes as everyone just sat there.

"Someone talk please before I go insane?" Bella asked her face contorted with anger and some fear. Carlisle was the first to look at her since they had walked through the door, except Edward his eyes never let her face.

"Calm down, Bella." She could almost see the unease coming off of him in waves.

"You expect me to be calm in a room full of people so tense it could snap a guitar string?" She asked. "Added to the fact that no one will talk to me." She yelled. Edward grabbed her arm.

"Bella...calm down."

"Really, stop telling me that!" She said and shook his hand of her arm. "I just want someone to tell me what is going on." She looked to Alice a pleading look on her face.

"You know what Edward told you earlier?" Alice asked.

Bella thought back. Full moons, weird gifts... "Yes." She replied with a sigh. "But what does that have to do with me?"

"We think you might be one of those to acquire one of those strange gifts." Alice explained.

"That's why no one wants to talk to me? She asked. That made her so mad. Just because she might have some stupid gift. "What is it anyway? Night vision? The ability not to fall down the stairs?" She felt Edward stiffen beside her.

"Something to do with emotions is all I know." Alice replied.

"What did you see?" She asked, instead of how do you know.

"Just you and a lot of really emotional people."

"Oh, that explains it." She stood and gave everyone a look. "I am going out." She walked out the door, not bothering to see who followed, and not caring if they did anyway. _What if she had nothing to do with those people Alice saw being emotional?_ She walked into the forest, not looking back behind her despite the strong impulse to do so. She stomped over to a tree and leaned against it face forward, her head laying on it at an awkward angle.

"Bella." She heard Edward call. She didn't call back or make her presence known, he could find her without her help. "Oh Bella." He said. He sounded sorry. Why? He wasn't the one getting basically ignored then told she had some gift, after she had to beg for the explanation.

"Why are you sorry?" She asked turning to look at him.

"I don't know, do I have to have a reason?" He asked with a snap.

"That might help."

"Listen, Bella..." He started.

"No, you listen." She said walking up to him. "First, you didn't trust me enough to just tell me something might be going on. Second, you are not the one that was being ignored." She pushed his on chest slightly. "_You_ didn't tell me. **_I_** had to beg Alice." She pushed again harder, he moved back slightly. She ignored the confused expression on his face. "And lastly! You are not the one to be sorry." She shoved at his chest and gasped as he went flying across the forest. Edward thumped to the ground, rolled over a now broken tree, and stayed still for a second.

"Oh. My. God! Did I do that?" She asked before gaining back her sanity enough to run over to him. "Edward...are you okay? And why did you throw yourself across the forest?" He opened his closed eyes and stared at her.

"The thing is you threw me across the forest, and it was not a pleasant trip." He explained. She sighed, and sat down on the grass beside him. And of course, with her luck, Alice and the others chose to walk up at that moment.

"Bella...did you just throw Edward?" She asked.

"I guess I did." She replied looking up at her. "But how?"

****

xxxxxxxxxxxx

****

Okay so cliffy there, but hey. Special thanks to Angel of Sinne and Bella4Edward. Keep the reviews coming and I will keep the story coming.

****

-Heidi

****

….On to Chapter 5


	5. Baseball and expected visits

Thank you to ALL who read and review.

Thank you to my BETA: LMG 

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer is relentless in her owning of the twilight series, still I will try again to make it mine. The characters and various personalities belong to her. 

Summary: What happens during a week of full moons in Forks? When people start to show signs of gifts they shoudln't have? What happens when Edward loses control? Story is new. So it isn't as great as I want it, and this is my First story.

**MY STORY IS AU!**

ENJOY!

**Please, do it for me?**

Alice's POV

Bella really had thrown Edward across the forest, but if her power was connected to strength and emotions, what was with her vision?

"Well, I was at least close." Alice mumbled and poked Edward's unmoving body with her foot. "Though my vision seems out of place now."

"Close about what?" Edward asked shoving her foot away and sitting up, his marble hands barley pressing down the grass as he set them down.

"That whatever her gift was had something to do with emotions."

"Care to elaborate?" He asked as he pulled Bella to the ground. She laughed at Bella for a slight second, then turned her attention back to Edward with a serious expression.

"I think her emotions are now connected to her strength. She was mad, you were obviously to close to her, she wanted you to move, and well you sure did." She giggled at her own personal joke and saw the blush on Bella's face. "It's kind of cool, now we should get moving we have a game to play."

"You still want to play?" She heard Edward ask Bella.

"Well, yeah." She said with an annoyed tone. "I'm not dying or anything." She said.

Alice smiled and headed back to the house to get the others. "Oh Jasper!" She called with a laugh. She danced up the steps of the house.

"Yes dear?" He called with a laugh.

"Get your bat, were playing ball." She yelled and laughed again.

Bella's POV

_I threw him halfway across the forest, what kind of a gift was this? _She sighed and stood from the ground, wiping the grass and various things from the ground off the back of her jeans. She waited as Edward did the same, his face impassive as her looked at her.

"Let's go then." She smiled, and got no response from him. He must be thinking again. He walked with her, pacing his normal stride with hers. His gaze stayed on the ground, and she stared helplessly at the huge white house. The laughter coming from inside made her smile. Before she could reach the steps of the house Edward stopped her, pulled her into his arms and buried his face in her hair.

"Edward." She said wrapping her arms around his marble body. "It's not like I'm dying."

He snorted into her hair. "Okay, so with me there might be a good chance of it coming close, but for today all I am doing is playing baseball with my boyfriend and his family." She stated firmly.

"Fiancée." He corrected. She stiffened.

"Oh, yeah."

"Bella." He said into her hair.

"I am marrying you." She said. She was sure of it, she would surely die without him.

"I know." He sounded so sure of himself, and that irritated her.. She pushed away from him, he let go obviously not wanting to be thrown again. She laughed slightly and walked up the steps just to be turned around by Alice.

"Wrong way if you want to play." She laughed and Bella joined in.

"Come on, girls." Emmett said.

"You can hold your horses." Bella said poking him with her finger. He laughed and muttered something about only having one horse and Rosalie holding it. "To much info Emmett." She laughed and walked back to Edwards side. "Let's play ball."

Edward laughed and picked her up, slinging her on his back on tacking off ahead of the others. Again she tucked her head into the crook of his neck and slid her hands around his cold marble body. It didn't take them long to get to the field it never did, but she felt the sudden stop. "Edward?" She asked.

"Yes love?" He asked back.

"We there?"

"Yes, you can let go off me." He said, it sounded strangled.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you seem to be choking me." She gasped and let go of him quickly, causing herself to fall to the ground with a thump. He sighed and picked her up. She wrenched herself away from him and brushed the dirt off herself for the second time today.

"Hmpf." She grunted and walked the short distance to the home plate. She and Edward had a routine that they did when there was a game, he would help her hit the ball, and she would run as fast as she could. Which was never past second base when she did manage to hit the ball, then third, then home, on rare occasions, _very_ rare occasions.

"Ready?" Alice asked from behind her. Bella jumped and placed her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming.

"If I don't have a heart attack maybe." Alice laughed again and poked Bella with her finger.

"You overreact too much."

"Yeah..." Bella said rubbing her arm where Alice had brutally poked her.

Edward sauntered over and pulled her close to his side. "We get to referee for the first half."

Bella smiled and she let him carry her out of the way of the field. The game started as usual on a good note, it was a few minutes in when everyone started to fight. She smiled and watched, even though half the time she couldn't see anything anyway. The storm began as just rain, but after a few moments the thunder began. Rosalie pitched, Jasper swung, Emmett caught. Edward laughed and looked at her his eyes shining in the darkness. She laughed along with him, and let her eyes trail back to the game. Carlisle and Emse were in the far field, Rosalie was pitching and the others made up the other team. The game continued, the teams switched quicker, she lost the score after the second switch.

Alice stiffened right before she was supposed to pitch the ball. She just stood there for what seemed like forever and Bella's mind ran away with it's self, throwing out images of Victoria, James and Laurent. Then Alice moved turning her head towards herself and Edward. "Why is Mike here?" She asked. Edward groaned and looked at her.

"Edward?" She asked.

"Oh...never told anyone about that."

"What?" She asked her eyes narrowing.

"I stopped being able to read Mike's mind Monday."

"Valuable information we could have used Edward," Alice said and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah." Bella said and looked towards the opening of the forest. "So, when's he coming?" Bella heard the faint sound of rustling leaves, and snapping twigs. One thing made her nervous though, it sounded too fast to be Mike, like he was running, but he couldn't run that fast, she would know she had had P.E. with him. "That's Mike?" She asked looking at Alice.

"Yeah, I think, but I couldn't tell whoever it was can run." She said with a sigh. "But it did look like Mike."

"It is." Edward said with a nod. Before anyone could reply, the rustling stopped and a figure entered the clearing. The figure stood there for a second then flew over to them, stopping beside her and it was Mike. "Mike." Edward said impassively.

"What's up, Bella?" He asked totally ignoring Edward as usual.

"Mike, question. What the heck was that?" Bella asked clinging to Edward's side.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter dedicated to Angel of Sinne. For threatening me because of my habit with cliffy's...well I did it again. Not like Brittany Spears, but you get my point. Review people, helps me concentrate. **

…**.On Chapter 6**


	6. Explainations

Thank you to ALL who read and review.

Thank you to my BETA: LMG

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer is relentless in her owning of the twilight series, still I will try again to make it mine. The characters and various personalities belong to her.

Summary: What happens during a week of full moons in Forks? When people start to show signs of gifts they shoudln't have? What happens when Edward loses control? Story is new. So it isn't as great as I want it, and this is my First story.

****

MY STORY IS AU!

ENJOY!

****

Please, do it for me?

Bella's POV

"Oh that?" He asked.

"Yeah that." Alice snorted glaring at Mike.

"I actually have no idea, but isn't it the coolest thing ever?"** (AN: This is what I think Mike talks like, so if it's not correct...well get over it, my story.) **He smiled.

Bella snorted at him this time. "Well...no." She said her fingers digging into to Edwards side. She wasn't scared, just nervous.

"Bella." Edward said softly. She loosened her grip only slightly.

"I have no idea how I can do that, I have been able to since Monday." Mike rattled on after that, but Bella stopped listening after 'Monday'.

"Since Monday?" She asked with a slightly angered expression. _That was when Edward stopped being able to read Mike's thought's._

"Yeah." He said with a smile. "So, want to run with me?" He asked with a cheesy grin.

"Um...No." Bella answered. She heard the low growl coming from Edward. She dug her fingers into his flesh again and he stopped. "Mike...We are going to go now, but you can hang out in the forest as long as you like." She pulled Edward around with her and gave the others a withering glance. "Let's go?" She phrased it like a question, pleadingly.

"Come on everyone." Carlisle said coming to her rescue. Emmett frowned, he was obviously hoping for more than that.

Edward clung to her, almost holding her off the ground. Jasper held Alice protectively and Emmet held Rosalie. _What was going on? Mike wasn't going to attack them. Okay so he might attack her...but why the overprotectiveness?_

"Bye." Mike said in a low tone. He took off towards the end of the forest, the rain overriding the sound of his exit.

"Well, that was slightly interesting." Alice said wrenching herself away from Jasper. He sighed and she patted his arm affectionately.

"Yes." Edward snarled. Bella punched his arm.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked.

"Mike...that's all."

"Awe, I think he is mad because he can't read his mind." Emmett teased.

Edward let go of Bella and pounced on Emmett. The fight didn't last long, Edward pinned Emmett to a tree and then let go, walking past everyone to Bella. He picked her up and sped off, not waiting for the others.

"Edward?" She asked into his shirt.

"Yes, love?"

"What was that about?" She wondered how he could talk and run at the say time, it was nauseating to her.

"Nothing important."

"Oh, really?" She asked in a mocking tone.

"Bella." Edward said in what sounding like a warning tone.

"Edward?" She snapped. He stopped in front of the house and put her down, less carefully than usual. "Are you really mad that you can't hear Mike Newton's thoughts?"

She yelled at him. She was in his face, closer than she really needed to be.

"No." He growled. She snorted.

"Of course not."

"Bella..." He warned.

"Edward." She mocked sniveling her nose at him. A though occurred to her...if her emotions were wack, did that means his were too? "Have you felt overly emotional today?" She asked her face serious again.

"Of course." He said. "I always do when you are around."

"No seriously." She said with a withering glance at the sky.

"Oh..." He looked like he was deep in thought for a second. "Sort of."

"I think that because I have emotion wack-ups, you have too." She explained her logic.

"Makes sense." He replied. He looked so beautiful when he was thinking. She smiled.

"So let's go tell the others our big discovery." She said with a laugh. She turned to go back to the clearing but he turned her around. She sighed but said nothing and walked into the house.

****

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

Okay so short chapter, sorry I have a lot to do, and might not be able to update for awhile...but I will try. Chapter dedicated to Bella4Edward. Thanks for liking my story.

****

…On to Chapter 7


	7. Author's Note

Hey guys,

Just wanted to let everyone know that it is that time of the year again. VACATION! 

I will be back on June 26th with another chapter. 


	8. Another AN

I'm back! Miss me? Sorry I have been gone so long. I am starting on the next chapter right now, it will be bigger and better, I've had a month to think about it! I had a great start of the summer hope yours was just as good. Well I have to write and sorry again I was gone so long!

Love you(not really), Heidi.


	9. Ghosts? No one believes in Ghosts

(Bella's POV)

_What a day, she thought to herself, I find out I have emotional problems, but so does Edward, not such a horrible day. _As they walked into the doorway of the house all eyes turned to them, obviously wanting what the thought was an explanation of the scene in the yard today, well not technically the yard, but the woods around said yard. She smiled pleasantly, not mad at all now, or even slightly upset, just blissfully pleasant. She surveyed the faces around her. Rosalie was wearing her usual, a slight sneer. Emmett, a grin, not surprising. Jasper, nothing. Again unsurprising. Carlisle and Esme had looks of concern. "Well, we think we figured it out." She said, interrupting the awkward silence that went along with the awkward, but unusual faces.

"Yes, but it is not as tragic and sad as everyone make have made it out to be earlier." Edward said with a quite chuckle. She waited for him to start the explanation; she was never any good at this sort of thing. When he didn't she tightened her grip on his hand and glared at him, her blissful mood evaporating quickly.

"Well spit it out already." Rosalie snapped, her eyes set on Bella. Bella sighed; Edward coughed to get the attention back on himself.

"We think it might be since Bella has problems with her emotions at the moment so do I." He started. "It may or may not have anything to do with the week of full moons, but that is the most predictable solution. It makes sense to make sure that Bella and I do our best not to get stressed, mad, sad, or any other large emotions. I figure that when the full moons stop, this will disappear and we can all be normal again." He finished with a smile.

"As normal as a house full of vampires can ever be." Bella retorted with a laugh. That brought a laugh from the mouths of Jasper and Emmett. Smiles for Esme and Carlisle, but just a bigger sneer for Rosalie. Bella yawned. "What time is it?" She asked Edward.

"Time to get you home." He replied. She watched as he nodded to Carlisle, and then to Esme. Then he turned her around towards the door and walked out, pulling her along with him.

"What do we do then?" She asked with a smile, a glint in her eye.

"You sleep." He said looking at her with a curios expression. "Have anything else planned?" He asked.

"I might." She replied with a sniff. She felt the wet tears roll down her face, god why was she crying, but he was so mean, never letting her have any fun, with him of course. Bella turned her face away from him and tried to wipe the tears away before he noticed.

"Are you crying?" He asked his voice harsh and emotional. He turned her towards him. "Why are you crying?" He asked her.

"I'm not." Bella wrenched her arm away from him. She quickened her pace, walking ahead of him. When she reached the door she looked back at him. "See you in a few minutes." She said and opened the door.

"Bella?" She heard Charlie call. _Of course it's me, she thought, who else lives here? _

"Yeah." She answered wiping her long sleeves down her face. "Are you hungry Dad?" She asked moving towards the kitchen.

"I already ate, so you don't have to cock." He answered the sounds of a game on the T.V. drowning out most of his sentence, she caught don't have to, and cook.

"Okay, I am going to bed." She yelled. "See you tomorrow." She added and practically killed herself running up the stairs. She stopped at the op for a moment, her head cocked at an awkward angle, and then she moved again. She threw the door to her room open and walked in, slowly closing the door. She felt new again, alive, and she was happy, she got to see him again. Even if she wasn't allowed to stay. She felt utterly fresh, or whatever the term would be now, she have no idea, but she knew she would have fun tonight, before she had to leave of course, thought there was some questions she would ask, but not until she had had her fun. She deserved it.

"Bella?" She heard Edward ask. She brought her head up to look at him, and heard him gasp. She smiled.

(Edward POV)

She had the weirdest look on her beautiful face. Like a loin before it struck. It was utterly frightening to him, since it was aimed at him in general, and for the fact that she was smiling. She straightened and look at him fully. "Edward?" She asked in a provocative tone. She giggled and walked towards him. Involuntarily he stepped back.

"Bella dear…." He started but his sentence died in his mouth when his eyes connected with hers, and suddenly he didn't know what he wanted to say, but she was here and he wanted that. He grabbed her up and placed her on the bed in front of him, and just watched her, for what seemed like forever, their eyes stayed connected and neither of them moved for an eternity. Finally Bella spoke, ending the silence.

"Edward, let's stop with the silly games." She practically purred. Edward blinked what had gotten into his sweet naïve Bella?

"What games?" He asked slightly raising his brow at her. "I was not aware we were playing a game, am I an unwilling participant?" He breathed slowly, her floral scent tickling his mind, she smelled like Bella, but she sure didn't act like Bella.

"Don't play dumb, tonight were playing my game, and you are the only player." She laughed the sound crisp and fresh.

"What's the name of the game?" He asked leaning closer to her.

"Oh that's a secret, but you get to play, you should be honored at that." Her eyes danced in the semi-darkness. She leaned closer also, her breath on his stone cold cheek. Her sighed and went to lean back away from her, but found himself unable to do so. He looked down at his shirt, which now held Bella's slim fingers, gathered in the folds.

"Bella…" He started slowly. She laughed and pushed him back.

"You're so testy these days." She commented, and he didn't quite get it. These days? When and what did she mean by that? He looked back at her, her fingers now clasped delicately in her lap. "You never did want to play with me." Okay now he was scared. Was she possessed? "You were always so withdrawn… looking sullen and sad, and now…" She looked down at her hands. "Because of this girl you're happy?" Her tone had an edge that he wished was not directed towards him.

"Bella I don't understand." He said pleadingly. "What's going on?" He knew he should be calm, but he couldn't help but be terrified.

"Oh. I'm not Bella, unless you want me too be." And now he was scared.

**(AN: Erm… I hate to do it, but I don't like to write in Edward's POV Often, so I am going to switch now, if you want me to do more of Edward tell me… So know we go on.)**

(Alice's POV)

_Now it's not often I get really surprised by my visions, most of the time I expect what I see coming, anticipate it, and work it to my advantage. But in the case of this vision it was hard to decide what to do with it, since I didn't fully understand it in the first place, _Alice thought to herself, she sat motionless on the cold floor, her eyes closed, her breathing slow_. So now here I sit, waiting for an answer that probably is not going to come. _Finally after awhile she opened her eyes, the amber color shining in the darkness. She stood, lithely her movements precise, like that of a dancer. When she left the room, she sought out Jasper. "Were going out." She said forcefully. He didn't object, just nodded, but there was a guarded look his eyes. She flew down the steps, and out the door, Jasper at her side. Alice waited for him to ask her why they suddenly decided to go out, and why they were headed for Bella's house.

"Alice…" _Here it comes_, she thought. "I never doubt your motives, but it would help if I knew about them." She turned and smiled at him.

"Just a vision I didn't quite understand, so I'm going to figure it out at the source." She said proficiently.

"And that source would be Bella's house?" He asked with a raise of a brow. The wind moved as they ran. She loved to run, even thought she could never quite get fast enough. She wanted more, more adrenaline, such a rush. Alice smiled.

"Tonight it is." She replied.

"Care to elaborate?" He asked.

"Not at this speed." He didn't reply, which was good. A moment later she stopped in front of Bella Swan's house, Japer at her side. She cocked her head to the side, thinking of what to do next, she hadn't really thought about to tell the truth. She walked calmly around to Bella's window, the faint light coming through was reassuring, or not. "Boost me up." She told Jasper as she looked back towards the road.

"Why?" He asked obviously confused.

"Because if I go fling in there at top speed, they might think something is wrong, and Bella is not entirely her self tonight." He gave her an weird look but did as she asked, boosting her up, half way throwing her, up to the second story window. After she got herself righted she lightly tapped on the glass, and she waited. For awhile she thought the window wouldn't be opened and she would have to break it open. So when the window opened she was relived, she didn't want to risk waking Charlie. Alice pulled herself up, and stared at Bella guardedly.

"Hellooooo Who are you." She said in a sing-song voice. Alice rolled her eyes and bent back out the window to pull Jasper up.

"Hello, Alice." She didn't say Bella because if her hunch was right, that wasn't entirely Bella. She looked around Bella to see Edward, wide-eyed, terrified and everything. 'Help me,' he mouthed. She walked over to the bed and sat down beside Edward. Looking back up she saw Bella was eyeing Jasper tentatively.

"Who would this be?" She asked in a tone of voice Alice had never heard Bella use. "He must be new." She shrugged and did a little curtsy. "Arietta." She said with a laugh. Alice heard Edwards's indrawn breath.

"Arietta?" His voice was harsh and low. Bella, okay not, turned to smile at him. Alice sighed, only in Forks.

"Well who did you think I was, you kept calling me Bella, so I let you think that's who I was, see I followed you for awhile, watched you and her, and so I took her, I missed you." _Okay so Arietta was obviously before I came along_, Alice thought, _but why come back now?_

"But your dead." Edward chocked out. _Well, that might have something to do with it. _Alice sighed. What a week. _But what about Bella's emotional freak-ups, would this have something to do with those. _She looked up at Arietta, Bella, and inwardly shook her head. _Probably not. _

"I am, but not technically…now." She made a gesture with her hand that looked out-dated by a couple of centuries. "See I missed you, and when I found out where you were I came, watched you, learned your ways, which have changed greatly from when I was alive."

"You were eighteen when you died, of course I'm different." Alice rolled her eyes.

"You are not aged a day." She said raising her brow slightly. "Explain that to me." Alice watched as the girl sat in the chair by Bella really ugly desk, folded her hands in her lap and waited for an answer.

"Well, I can't exactly, besides you can't stay in Bella forever." _He hoped she couldn't_, Alice thought.

"I don't think I can, I haven't tried exactly, but I am not going to stay I just have a favor to ask, more of a pardon if you will." Arietta said in a quiet tone. "Find my sisters children, grandchildren, and just make sure she knows I died happy."

"I think we can do that." It was the first time Jasper had spoke. "Alice suddenly felt reassured. Good old Jasper, always waiting for the right moment to save the day. Arietta nodded and sighed. I don't know what will happen when I leave her…" Alice watched her face; she seemed as sincere as she sounded. Though she could always be acting. "She might not wake up."

"Just try." Jasper said his tone as mellow as ever. She looked at Edward and said one word.

"Splendiferous." Then Bella's body slumped forward. Edward was off the bed before Alice could blink twice, and she could blink very fast.

"Bella!" He frantically whispered. He pulled her from the chain and set her on the bed, causing Alice to have to move off.

"Well…" Jasper said. "Tonight has been very eventful, much like the entire day. But Alice if you're done here…" He hinted walking towards the window. Alice looked back at Edward.

"Would you like me to stay?" She asked. She was concerned, and Edward was prone to overreaction.

"No…" He answered. Alice looked down at Bella's unconscious figure; her face was drawn, even in sleep. She nodded once then disappeared out the window. She needed to think.

(Bella's POV)

She watched it all happen, heard all the words. The only thing was she couldn't speak for herself, or even move, it was terrifying. She felt herself move, against her will, and heard her speak words that would never have com out of her mouth. What happened? She watched as Edwards eyes widened in fear? She didn't know, all she knew was that someone had taken her life and pushed it aside. She listened, she waited, and she slept.

(Edward's small POV)

She was asleep, and he had n idea if she would wake up from the slumber. But he laid her down, covered her up and laid down beside her, his non- existent heart pounding. If she never woke what would he do? He couldn't bring himself to think about the future now, just Bella, here, breathing. That was all he needed.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay so what do you think? It wasn't as long as I said is it? Hmm, all the more for you to review for. Come on you know you want to.**

**-Heidi**


	10. Dropping

Okay so I've stopped updating this story because it isn't going where I want it and I have a different idea I'm working on… I feel bad just dropping the story, but it doesn't appeal to me, band camp is staring, and then school and I just won't work on it because it isn't interesting anymore… So this story is officially on hold, I might pick it back up if I ever decide I want to, but for now I don't think so. I'm working on a new story right now, and as soon as I can I will have it up. I want to go ahead and say it won't have any Twilight main characters in it, and before that steers you away listen. It just takes a slightly different turn, what the vampire in question had been female, and the male in question had been willing to give up his life, before he even knew her secret, what could be so horrible that he would give it up without question? What if his family had a secret, and when he disappears they go looking for him, only to find what they had been hoping for. What happens when Italy comes into play? Vampires that can smell and look human? No irregular beauty, just unseating hearts? I know, right now it sounds a little off, but I really like the idea, and I hope you will like the story when I get it up.

-Sorry again, but only slightly.

Heidi.


End file.
